Conventionally, in a case of performing a communication game among a plurality of game apparatuses, in order to provide the same communication result between the game apparatuses, a method by which information obtained according to operations of the players of the respective game apparatuses are collected in a game apparatus (network parent device), matched with each other, and then transmitted to the rest of the game apparatuses (network child device) has been adopted. In a communication game where a parent device and a plurality of child devices make a communication with each other, it has been well known that a game apparatus as a parent device is changed in accordance with a predetermined condition. An example is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No.2004-174091 [A63F 13/12] laid-open on Jun. 24, 2004. According to the communication game system, in a case of performing a communication game among a plurality of games, every time that a cycle of process is executed at a predetermined times, a game apparatus as a parent device is changed in turn. This makes it possible to prevent imbalance of advantage/disadvantage of the game to be given to the player, and fairly play the game.
In the game system, since the imbalance of advantage/disadvantage of the game is eliminated, it is effective in a battle game, and so on. However, a single game apparatus is always available as a network parent device, and as the number of the game apparatuses participating in the communication game is great, a processing load imposed on the network parent device is increased, resulting in occurrence of less communication efficiency.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a novel game system, game apparatus, storage medium storing a game program, and game controlling method.
Another feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium storing a game program, and a game controlling method that can prevent communication efficiency from being reduced.
A game system according to certain exemplary embodiments includes a plurality of game apparatuses each having a communication function, and each of the plurality of game apparatuses participates as a player in any one of a scene of a virtual game space including a plurality of scenes. Each of the game apparatuses includes a shared game data storing means, a specific game data storing means, a parent device setting means, a child device setting means, a parent device processing means, and a child device processing means. The shared game data storing means stores the shared game data to be shared with all the game apparatuses. The specific game data storing means stores scene specific game data to be shared in only a scene where a user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device setting means sets the user's own apparatus as a parent device of the scene when none of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The child device setting means sets the user's own apparatus as a child device in the scene when any one of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device processing means, at least, instructs all the game apparatuses except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data, or instructs all the child devices which participate in the scene to update the specific game data when the user's own apparatus is set as a parent device by the parent device setting means of the scene. The child device processing means, at least, updates the specific game data according to an instruction from the parent device when the user's own apparatus is set as a child device of the scene by the child device setting means.
More specifically, the game system (100: a reference numeral corresponding in the “detailed description” described later and so forth) comprises a plurality of game apparatuses (10) each having a communication function. Each of the plurality of game apparatuses (10) participates as a player in any one of a scene of a virtual game space (200) including a plurality of scenes, and plays a communication game. Each of the game apparatuses (10) includes a shared game data storing means (48, 760), a specific game data storing means (48, 762), a parent device setting means (42), a child device setting means (42), a parent device processing means (42, S5, S39, S73, S93) and a child device processing means (42, S35, S69, S89). The shared game data storing means (48, 760) comprises the system (100), and stores shared game data (760a, 760b, . . . ) to be shared with all the game apparatuses (10) playing the communication game. The specific game data storing means (48, 762) stores scene specific game data (762a) to be shared in only a scene where a user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device setting means (42) sets the user's own apparatus as a parent device (which may be called “scene host” in the embodiment) in the scene when none of the other game apparatuses (10) participates in (this is true for moving to another scene, and so forth) where the user's own apparatus participates in. The child device setting means (42) sets the user's own apparatus as a child device (which may be called “scene visitor” in the embodiment) when any one of the other game apparatuses (10) participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device processing means (42, S5, S39, S73, S93), at least, instructs all the game apparatuses (10) except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data, or instructs all the child devices which participate in the scene to update the specific game data when the user's own apparatus is set as a parent device by the parent device setting means of the scene. Accordingly, a scene host set for each scene shares a processing of the communication game. On the other hand, the child device processing means (42, S35, S69, S89), at least, updates the specific game data according to an instruction from the parent device when the user's own apparatus is set as a scene visitor.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, since a parent device set for each scene shares a processing, and therefore, it is possible to prevent a processing from being concentrated on a single game apparatus. Thus, it is possible to prevent communication efficiency from being reduced due to the increase of the number of the game apparatuses participating in the communication game.
In one exemplary embodiment, the child device processing means includes a shared game data update requesting means for requesting the parent device of the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in to update the shared game data, and the parent device processing means instructs all the game apparatuses except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data on receipt of the update request of the shared game data from the child device. More specifically, as to the scene visitor, the shared game data update requesting means (42, S147) requests the scene host of the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in to update the shared game data (760a, 760b, . . . ). The scene host instructs all the game apparatuses (10) except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data (760a, 760b, . . . ) (S121) on receipt of the update request of the shared game data from the child device (S117). Thus, the child device requests the parent device participating in the same scene to update the shared game data, and in response thereto, the parent device requests all the game apparatuses to update the shared game data, and therefore, it is possible to share an instructing process of update of the game data with the respective parent devices. That is, the process is dispersed to prevent communication efficiency from being reduced.
In one aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game apparatus further includes an update instruction receiving means for receiving an update instruction of the shared game data from any one of the other game apparatuses, and a shared game data updating means for updating the shared game data on receipt of an update instruction of the shared game data by the update instruction receiving means. More specifically, the game apparatus (10) further includes an update instruction receiving means (42, S129, S151, S159) and a shared game data updating means (42, S131, S153, S161). The update instruction receiving means (42, S129, S151, S159) receives an update instruction of the shared game data (760a, 760b, . . . ) from the scene host existing in the same scene or another scene. The shared game data updating means (42, S131, S153, S161) updates the shared game data (760a, 760b, . . . ) in response to reception of the update instruction (“YES” in S129, S151, S159). Accordingly, in response to an instruction from the parent device in the same scene or another scene, each game apparatus can update the shared game data.
In another aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game apparatus further includes a child device presence or absence determining means for determining whether or not a child device exists in a current scene in a case that the user's own apparatus is a parent device after moving to another scene, and a parent device setting request means for requesting one child device selected according to a predetermined rule to become a parent device when it is determined that a child device exists in the current scene by the child device presence or absence determining means. More specifically, the game apparatus (10) further includes a child device presence or absence determining means (42, S209) and a parent device setting request means (42, S209). The child device presence or absence determining means (42, S213) determines whether or not a child device exists in the current scene in a case that the user's own apparatus is a parent device after it moves to another scene (“YES” in S207). The parent device setting request means (42, S213) requests one child device selected according to a predetermined rule to become a parent device when it is determined that a child device exists in the current scene (“YES” in S209). For example, referring to a communication ID assigned to the child devices, a child device having a communication ID low in number is selected. Or, a communication ID (child device) is selected at random. Accordingly, when a parent device moves to another scene, in a case that a child device exists in the scene, the parent device requests any one of the child device to become a parent device, and thus, the requested child device can execute a process as a parent device.
In one exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further includes a parent device setting request determining means for determining whether or not the user's own apparatus is requested to become a parent device from any one of the other game apparatuses, and a setting modification means for setting the user's own apparatus as a parent device when it is determined that the user's own apparatus is requested to become a parent device by the parent device setting request determining means. More specifically, the game apparatus (10) further includes a parent device setting request determining means (42, S237) and a setting modification means (42, S239). The parent device setting request determining means (42, S237) determines whether or not the user's own apparatus is requested to become a parent device from any one of the other game apparatuses (10), that is, the current parent device. The setting modification means (42, S239) sets the user's own apparatus as a parent device when it is determined that the user's own apparatus is requested to become a parent device (“YES” in S237). Thus, the game apparatus requested to become a parent device is set to a parent device in the scene, and therefore, it is possible to prevent the subsequent process in the scene from being delayed.
In the other aspect of certain exemplary embodiments, the game apparatus further includes a scene information storing means for storing scene identification information as to a scene where each of the game apparatuses participates in and parent/child setting information for indicating whether each of the game apparatuses is set to become a parent device or a child device. More specifically, the game apparatus (10) further includes a scene information storing means (48, 78), and the scene information storing means (48, 78) stores scene information. The scene information includes scene identification information (780) as to a scene where each of the game apparatuses (10) participates in and parent/child setting information (782) for indicating whether each of the game apparatuses (10) is set to become a parent device or a child device. That is, the scene information is stored, each game apparatus can knows which scene all the game apparatuses including the user's own apparatus participate in, and also know whether respective one of all the game apparatuses including the user's own apparatus is a parent device or a child device in the scene.
In one exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus further includes a scene information updating means for updating the scene information at least when the user's own apparatus moves to another scene. More specifically, the game apparatus (10) further includes a scene information updating means (42, S23, S77), and the scene information updating means (42, S23, S77) updates the scene information at least when the user's own apparatus moves to another scene (“YES” in S171). That is, at least any one of the scene identification information (780) and the parent device setting information (782) is changed. This is because that in a case that the apparatus is requested to become a parent device as described above, and its setting is changed to a parent device (“YES” in step S173), only the parent device setting information (782) is changed. Additionally, since the scene information is information as to all the game apparatuses, an updating instruction may be sent from another game apparatus (10). That is, because the scene information is updated, it is possible know the latest scene information of all the game apparatuses.
A game apparatus according to certain exemplary embodiments participates in a virtual space including a plurality of scenes as a player, and plays a communication game. The game apparatus includes a shared game data storing means, a specific game data storing means, a parent device setting means, a child device setting means, a parent device processing means, and a child device processing means. The shared game data storing means stores shared game data to be shared with all the game apparatuses playing the communication game. The specific game data storing means stores scene specific game data to be shared in only a scene where a user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device setting means sets the user's own apparatus as a parent device of the scene when none of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The child device setting means sets the user's own apparatus as a child device in the scene when any one of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device processing means, at least, instructs all the game apparatuses except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data, or for instructing all the child devices which participate in the scene to update the specific game data when the user's own apparatus is set as a parent device of the scene by the parent device setting means. Then, the child device processing means, at least, updates the specific game data according to an instruction from the parent device when the user's own apparatus is set as a child device of the scene by the child device setting means.
Also, according to certain exemplary embodiments of the game apparatus, it is possible to prevent communication efficiency from being reduced by sharing processes among apparatuses similarly to the certain exemplary embodiments of the above-described game system.
A storage medium storing a game program according to the present invention is a storage medium storing a game program of a game apparatus which participates in a virtual space including a plurality of scenes as a player, and plays a communication game. The game apparatus includes a shared game data storing means for storing shared game data to be shared with all the game apparatuses playing the communication game, and a specific game data storing means for storing scene specific game data to be shared in only a scene where a user's own apparatus participates in. The game program executes a processor of the game apparatus to execute a parent device setting step, a child device setting step, a parent device processing step, and a child device processing step. The parent device setting step sets the user's own apparatus as a parent device of the scene when none of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The child device setting step sets the user's own apparatus as a child device in the scene when any one of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in. The parent device processing step, at least, instructs all the game apparatuses except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data, or instructs all the child devices which participate in the scene to update the specific game data when the user's own apparatus is set as a parent device of the scene by the parent device setting step. Then, the child device processing step, at least, updates the specific game data according to an instruction from the parent device when the user's own apparatus is set as a child device of the scene by the child device setting step.
Also, it is possible to prevent communication efficiency from being reduced by sharing processes among the apparatuses similarly to the invention of the above-described game system.
A game controlling method according to the present invention is a game controlling method of a game apparatus which participates in a virtual space including a plurality of scenes as a player and plays a communication game, and comprises a shared game data storing means for storing shared game data to be shared with all the game apparatuses playing the communication game, and a specific game data storing means for storing scene specific game data to be shared in only a scene where a user's own apparatus participates in. The game controlling method (a) sets the user's own apparatus as a parent device of the scene when none of the other game apparatuses participates in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in, (b) sets the user's own apparatus as a child device in the scene when any one of the other game apparatuses does not participate in the scene where the user's own apparatus participates in, (c) instructs, at least, all the game apparatuses except for the user's own apparatus to update the shared game data, or instructs all the child devices which participate in the scene to update the specific game data when the user's own apparatus is set as a parent device of the scene by the step (a), and (d) at least updates the specific game data according to an instruction from the parent device when the user's own apparatus is set as a child device of the scene by the step (b).
Also, it is possible to prevent communication efficiency from being reduced by sharing processes among the apparatuses similarly to the invention of the above-described game system.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.